


This makes to of us

by SoftDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drugs, Endgame, F/F, Post-Break Up, Smut, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDanvers/pseuds/SoftDanvers
Summary: It's been 8 months since they broke up, 8 months without them seeing each other, but one night the did. Maggie is undercover dating the woman she should arrest, Alex is a mess because she think Maggie has a girlfriend and Maggie can't tell or rather don't want to tell her.





	This makes to of us

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody.  
> that is my first fic, i miss sanvers so much that this helping me feel them more close some how.  
> english is not my first language so please be gentle with me.
> 
> hope you like it.
> 
> sanvers endgame.

  
It's been 8 months since they broke up, 8 months without them seeing each other or hearing from each other, except one text Maggie send Alex 3 months ago asking for her passport but other than that? Nothing.  
Maggie kept hearing about the DEO actions and Reign beating Kara up and she also hears from Winn how is Alex. Winn and Maggie friendship are above Alex and Maggie ending their relationship, and all of them knew it. Maggie even talks to James from time to time.  
Since they broke up, Maggie for her own and for Alex sake tried to avoid going to a stakeouts knowing the DEO would be there, she knew seeing Alex will hurt both of them.

But Maggie couldn't avoid seeing Kara. In almost every case Maggie has Supergirl was there. Not that she has a problem with that anymore, she loves Kara and Kara loves her. They still have their head bumps in scenes but they are better now and they respect each other jobs. They never really talk about Alex, from time to time Maggie ask if everything is alright but nothing more. Maggie knew it's not her place to ask about her anymore.  
Ever since Reign was defeated, And Maggie learned Reign was actually Sam and she heard from Lena Sam chose to take Ruby away and they left National city the city is calmer, there's still a lot of work, but it's not as crazy as it was with the 3 world killers. She was afraid for Alex and Kara but she's glad to know the Danvers sister are alright.

Almost 2 months after Reign being defeated Maggie boss Peter, sign her up for an undercover mission. There is an alien who provides new kind of drugs for aliens and this new kind after some time hurt the alien health.  
This alien is into NCPD wanted list for a long time and Peter chief keep pushing him to get her. he knew that this alien is a young and attractive woman who also dates women. When he told his detectives about this dealer Maggie suggested to go and get close to her and to set her up.  
And now, almost 2 months into her mission, when she got very close to Coleen, Maggie is so close to get the evidence she needs and finally arrest her.  
If Maggie was honest, if Coleen wasn't a drug dealer Maggie could have thought she's a good person.

Her parents were murdered in front of her eyes when she was 12, her boss which Maggie mission is also knowing who he is, raised her and made her be who she's now. This woman could have been saved, Maggie always thought.  
One day, Maggie efforts finally payed off. Coleen invited Maggie to a bar to meet her close friends. Maggie wasn't sure if she will meet the big boss, but she must get some information in this night.

During this mission, Coleen and Maggie got close of course because Maggie had too and they even kissed and made out. ''Girl has to do what a girl has to do'' Maggie kept saying to herself after every kiss she shared with Coleen.  
Coleen invited Maggie to a bar Maggie knew very well. She used to hang out there before and during her relationship with Alex. but after the breakup she chose not to go because she knew Alex does. But this time she doesn't really have a choice.  
This night in the bar they had a dance bar party night together with open stage for people who wants to sing. Maggie prayed she won't see Alex this night, even more if she's with Coleen, but her mission comes first.

It was Saturday night, Maggie and Coleen agreed to meet in 9pm. When she got there, she saw Coleen with her friends, both human and alien. Maggie intel told her Coleen boss supposed to come too, Maggie back up was two of the officer who works with her, one as the bar tender and one as the waitress. Outside Peter was inside a undercover NCPD SUV and SWAT unit waiting for Maggie sign.  
The night went well for now but without any proof that will help them to arrest Coleen and no sign for her boss.  
Maggie thought that maybe getting Coleen drunk will help, so she asked the undercover waitress to bring Coleen Tequila shots but for her it will be water. They drank and Maggie started to digging

''You know babe, you never really told me where you are working or what you are really doing'' Maggie said while caressing Coleen thigh

''Not something important enough to wasting the time I barely have with you'' Coleen respond, stroking Maggie cheek with her hand

''Well.. we are dating and we like each other, I think I should know about you, right? I told you what I'm doing'' Maggie's face is now inches away from Coleen's

Coleen laughed and kissed Maggie. ''I never could have guess you're a photographer. You don't have the look babe''

''And I never could have guess you're a business woman, you give me different vibes''

''Different vibes huh? This is exactly what I'm thinking about you. '' Coleen winked Maggie and kissed her again

''Seriously, you don't trust me or something? You never really talk about you and you always changing the subject, like now''

''I don't like to talk about my past. It hurts''

''I get that. But you're not even telling me what your job is. I feel like you don't trust me and it's hurting me'' Maggie said, pretending to have sad face

''Hey, no.. don’t do that.'' Coleen said and lifted Maggie's chin so she will face her again ''It's not because of you. I just have deep trust issues. Give me time and i will give you my whole heart because I really like you Miss Robbins'' Coleen hugged Maggie

Maggie for a moment forgot she's undercover and that her last name is Robbins. She texted her undercover waitress to bring another round of shots.

The music in the bar suddenly became slower, and the song that now is on gave Maggie a throwback. One of Alex favorites songs, the song they agreed back then that will be their slow dance in their wedding.

''Come on'' Coleen said

''To where?''

''Dance with me, I love this song''

''Yeah I don't like this kind of dance'' Maggie hold up the tears she about to have

''Please? For me?'' Coleen gave Maggie a puppy face

"'Ugh.. fine. But you own me one''

They moved toward the dance floor, Maggie's hands around her neck and Coleen's hands around Maggie's waist.

''I really like you Maggie Robbins'' Coleen whispered

''Really?''

''Yes. I feel like you understand me, as if you're not judging me.''

''I don't really know anything about you to judge you, even if I were, I wouldn't.''

''Patience. I don't trust in a lot of people Maggie, but you're on the right path to being one of them.''

Coleen held Maggie even closer to her, burying her face in Maggie's shoulder

And then Maggie noticed the song again, Alex's song.

_''Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight''_

Maggie felt as she were suffocating, as if the air had not entered her lungs and she wasn't really sure why.  
was it because that was the song Alex sang her several times? Is it because she is in the arms of another woman in the middle of Alex's song playing?

And here it is again..

_''I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight''_

''No'' Maggie shouted

''Maggie?''

''I can't, I'm sorry .. I just can't ''

"Can't what? Maggie please talk to me .. "

"This song reminds me of my past and I ..."

"Shh babe, you don't have to. We all have a past '

'' Yes.. A painful past ''

''So I'm not the only who have secrets then huh? ''

''Everyone has secrets, Coleen ''

"Anything you want to share?"

''Not right now.. ''

"Take the time Babe" Coleen hugged Maggie tightly, Maggie felt as if her whole body was shaking and she couldn't calm herself down and then..

"Nice song, right Maggie?"

Maggie couldn't bring herself to turn around, that voice. She knew who belonged that voice, she could never be confused, nor was her body because her body was trembling hard than ever

Alex.

"Sorry?" Coleen answered Alex

"Can I help you?" Alex answered her back

"You come out of nowhere and you ask me if you can help me?" Maggie felt Coleen body tense, but she just couldn't turn around and see Alex

"Maggie, I'm talking to you''

Maggie had a feeling Alex was a bit drunk, she shacked her head and turned to face Alex

''Danvers ''

"I asked if the song was beautiful in your opinion Maggie"

''Very.'' Maggie just had to answer like that.

Coleen lost her patience

"Listen, Danvers or I have no idea what your name, we're a bit busy here so if you don't mind.."

"It doesn't surprise me that Maggie is busy"

That's it. Alex is drunk, But mean drunk. She knows that, Alex drunk like that is bad and sometimes ugly.

Maggie is furious. ''you have no right to be jealous after the little night stand you had 2 hours after we broke up'' Maggie said to herself. Alex stared in Coleen, almost giving her death glares. Maggie knew she had to take Alex away now because if not there Is a chance her identity would be revealed

"Coleen, babe, I need to solve this. Wait for me at the table. I'll be right back."

"Sure? I think the lady here is a bit drunk and I don't think she understands you're not alone. From where you know her anyway?''

"No, no Maggie, don't interrupt yourself, anyway I just wanted to say hello. Long time no see right, Saw.."

Maggie jumped from her place, pinning herself to Alex body and dragging her away before Coleen suspect

Alex let her self be dragged by Maggie because Maggie's hands was around her body, holding her tight, Maggie's breath was hot against her neck and Alex totally forgot why she even was mad about

When Maggie first dragged Alex away her steps were big and fast but now with Alex between her arms again, close and tight, every step became slower, they felt each other breath, Maggie could smell both Alex alcohol breath and her sweet perfume on her and she was a mess.

''Maggie..'' Alex said with her soft voice and right to Maggie ear

Maggie pinned Alex to wall in a dark corner, a corner they knew well because they used to kiss there when they needed a few minutes alone and away their friends

Maggie hands are now under Alex arms but straight on the wall to keep her still, she knows Coleen is far away and she can't see them but god.. she can't move. Her body is pressed to Alex's, Alex's face is buried in her neck.

''Maggie'' Alex whispered again and Maggie still can't speak

Maggie knew, she is still fucked up on Alex Danvers. 


End file.
